Stickwitu
by A-Karana
Summary: Lorelai convinces Luke to go to a party with her, but he´s in the same crabby mood like on the Vineyard...oneshot


**Stickwitu (song by Pussycatdolls)**

„Luuke? Luuuuke!" Lorelai came screaming into the diner.

„Geez Lorelai, I´m right here! Why are you yelling like crazy?"

„Cause I am crazy?" she smiled and pecked him hello.

„Coffee?" he asked.

„Wow, yes, kind sir!" she smiled and sat down at the counter. He filled her a cup and handed it to her. She took a sip with closed eyes and then smiled at him.

„What´s up?" he asked. By her looks he knew she wanted something.

„Why?" she played innocent.

„Lorelai!" he said with raised eyebrows.

„See, baby, I´m walking through the streets of Hartford today looking for a birthday present for my mother. But, of course, I don´t find anything so I walk to the best coffee place over there and guess what? It´s closed! So I get more depressed, but then I see the banner on the window which says that they renovated and going to re-open tonight with a big party with music and cocktails and lots and lots of coffee and because it´s Saturday we are both free tonight and we won´t have to get up tomorrow, so we can go and I will be happy again!" she grinned.

„No way" he said pointedly and waited for her outburst.

„Luke, please! Pretty please!" she pouted and batted her eyelashes.

„uh uh" he made and shook his head before he walked behind the curtain to get some more ketchup out. Lorelai followed him.

„Lorelai you´re not allowed to be back here I already told you a..." he couldn´t go on cause she pressed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. When she needed air she pulled away, grinning.

„What did you want to say, honey?"

„Uhm, nothing?" he grinned back.

„If you´re going with me tonight I will make it up to you, my pretty fiancé. Here if you want!"

„In the storeroom?"

„We never did it in here"

„And never will!" he shook his head.

„But you´re coming with me? It´s been two months since Martha´s Vineyard and that was the last time we did something together other than sitting at home together. Come on, Luke! It will be fun! I promise!" she begged.

„Ok, you win!" he sighed.

„I always do!" she laughed and took his hand to lead him back in the diner.

„Ah geez...the ketchup!" he said and went back to get it.

* * *

Lorelai had Luke told afterwards that he needed to dress up and it took some more passionate kisses to make him go afterwards. At ten they were ready to go and drove over to Hartford. Luke wore blackjeans and a blue dress shirt, while Lorelai wore a dress in the same blue like his shirt and black pumps. She was giddy and happy and sang along with the radio while he drove. When they listened to the top ten she turned up the volume and every time Luke turned it back down, but when a certain song came she turned it back up again. 

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
And throwing their love away  
but I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how appreciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu

She sang along and smiled at him and to her surprise he didn´t roll his eyes, but smiled right back.

„Seems like you like that song!" she said and then went on singing.

„Yep" was all he said and watched her for a second how she sang along smiling.

* * *

The coffee-bar looked more like a fancy lounge and the music was blasting. Everybody was dressed up and it reminded him a bit of the party the Durham group gave for Lorelai that one evening, just the limousine was missing. 

They walked through the crowd of people, Lorelai led the way. Luke found an empty bar-chair and sat down, while Lorelai stood in front of him sipping her drink and smiling at him.

„Luke, lets dance!" she yelled after some time in his ear.

„No, I don´t dance!" he just said and by the look on his face it was clear that he wouldn´t change his opinion. He was in a bad mood now because of the whole event and the people and the loud music. But she wasn´t willing to let him ruin her evening, like he had done it the Valentine´s weekend. She sighed, handed him her empty champagne-glass and walked alone on the dance-floor.

She danced for some time, trying to enjoy herself but it had a bitter taste without him. She had turned her back to him at some point so she wouldn´t see his annoyed face and his „can we go"-look. This evening hadn´t been a good idea either, another fruitless try to get him to enjoy himself and have fun with her while he was dealing with April and Anna.

Lorelai had met them both and she liked April, Anna not so much. She was too nice and pretty to not cause jealousy.

But she didn´t wanna think about that. „Summer of 69" began to play and she sang along with the rest of the crowd, ignoring Luke.

She felt some hands on her waist and smiled, finally he caved. She turned around smiling, but the smile quickly left her face when she saw another guy. He wasn´t bad looking, but it wasn´t Luke. At first she wanted to slap his hands away, but then she decided against it. If Luke didn´t care, then why should she? She wanted to have fun, this guy, too, so where was the problem? She laughed and danced and sang with him. But just for some seconds, because then Luke was there, took the guy´s hands from her hips and pulled her against him and off the dance-floor. She saw that he was even more pissed now than before and looked at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

„You want another drink?" he just asked then. He knew she had just been dancing with the other man because he was in a bad mood again and he didn´t want to fight about it.

„Yeah sure" she shrugged, not really accepting his peace-offer. They went to the bar together and Lorelai had another Martini, while Luke just took some juice, he had to drive.

Then they went back and surprisingly the chair was still empty, this time Lorelai sat down. She sipped her drink, made Luke get another and then another one, but they weren´t really talking to each other.

Then they heard a familiar intro and then a familiar first strophe. Lorelai looked down and then finished her drink.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how appreciate me  
I must stick wit u  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu

Luke took the empty glass out of her hand and put it on a table beside him. Lorelai looked at him with a confused look, but ready to fight, she did not want to go home yet. But Luke took her hands in his and squeezed them.

„You wanna dance?" he asked and wasn´t sure which answer he had to expect.

But Lorelai was surprised and began to smile. She hadn´t expected that the evening would take such a turn and jumped at the chance.

„Sure" she said and he let her to the dance-floor. Lorelai was swinging her hips extra for him and he watched her more dance than he actually danced himself.

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby i'm with you, baby you're with me

Luke pulled her against him and kissed her. Lorelai kept moving and laughed when he twirled her around suddenly, his lips still on hers. The kiss deepened ans for some time they stood on the dance-floor necking like teenagers until Lorelai stuck her hands in the back-pockets of his jeans. Luke pulled back and tried to pull her hands away, but she held on tight to his jeans and grinned at him.

„Lorelai, please" he said through clenched teeth. She just laughed and gave his butt a squeeze.

„Don´t tell me that you don´t like it!" she screamed in his ear and bit in his earlobe playfully.

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's, that's why I say (Hey)

Luke knew he had lost. He slung his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. Lorelai moved her hips from one side to the other, causing friction and sang along with the song, into his ear.

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how appreciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu

„Let´s go home" Luke said and kissed her with even more passion than before.

„Might be better, before we get arrested!" she smiled, but kissed him again.

April, Anna and the postponed wedding were so far away from them at this moment. The were just a couple which was crazy about each other and couldn´t wait to be alone.

They kissed until the song ended, then grabbed their coats and walked outside quickly to their car. Lorelai placed her hand on his thigh what caused him to groan. She turned on the radio and the song sounded more than familiar.

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how appreciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu

„You´re sure you can drive?" she laughed.

„I´m sure. But turn off the radio!" he said with a smile, what caused her to giggle.

„We are so buying the CD! " she said and turned the radio even louder.

„Lorelai!" he said and turned it down.

„What? Annoyed or aroused, baby?" she laughed.

„Ah Geez! You are drunk!" he tried to defend himself in a weird way.

„Yes, and soon we are married and you´ll stick with me forever!"

„That I will!" he smiled and sped up to be home faster.

„Luke drive to the diner" she said when the song was over.

„Why?" he asked.

„The storeroom!" she grinned and slid over closer to him, placing her other hand on his thigh, too.

**The end**


End file.
